Flowers Says
by 16choco25
Summary: Evergreen berkebun dengan Elfman dan Evergreen mengajarkan arti bahasa bunga, bahasa yang menggunakan bunga sebagai lambangnya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


"_Omong-omong soal bunga, kau tahu arti bahasa bunga, Elfman?"_

"_Bahasa bunga? Apa aku perlu mempelajari bahasa lain selain bahasa Jepang yang kugunakan sehari-hari?"_

.

.

_Flowers Says_

_Story by 16choco25 aka Titania_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Cast :_

_Elfman Strauss_

_Evergreen_

_._

_._

Tangan mulus wanita berambut cokelat itu dengan cekatan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang ada di sekitar tanaman bunga-bungaan di hadapannya. Mawar, lili, atau bunga-bungaan yang lain, semuanya ditanam olehnya―untunglah Makarov-_dono_ mengizinkannya untuk menanam beberapa tanaman bunga-bungaan favoritnya di sekitar halaman markas Fairy Tail―dengan syarat ialah yang harus merawat dan menyiraminya setiap hari. Tangannya terasa gatal―itulah resiko yang sering dihadapinya bila ia terus berkutat dengan kegiatannya mencabuti rumput liar. Namun wanita berkacamata itu menikmati rasa gatal di tangannya, seakan-akan tangannya telah kebal pada rasa gatal yang dirasakannya. Ia meraih ember kecil berisi air yang akan digunakannya untuk menyiram bunga-bunga tersebut.

Hingga matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kaca bening kacamata yang dikenakannya itu menangkap wajah menyebalkan itu―lelaki berkulit cokelat dengan rambut jabrik putihnya, sedang mondar-mandir dan bersiul-siul di depan pintu masuk markas Fairy Tail. Lelaki yang biasanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam, di atas meja bar, bersama kakaknya, Mirajane, atau adiknya, Lisanna. Sedang apa dia disana?

Elfman Strauss.

Kadang begitu kesalnya Evergreen pada Elfman bila lelaki _Beast Soul_ itu begitu bersemangat membicarakan tentang prinsip konyolnya itu―sesuatu tentang _'lelaki'_ atau sikap sok kejantanannya yang begitu menyebalkan. Evergreen begitu sering melihat Elfman merajuk dengan manja ke kakaknya, Mirajane―seperti memanggil "_Nee-chan_!" atau saat ia menangis, dan lain-lain―dapatkah hal seperti itu pantas untuk disebut '_lelaki jantan'_? Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, wajah dan tubuh Elfman jauh lebih menyerupai wajah seorang kakak dibanding seorang adik bagi Mira. Dan lihatlah Mira, karena ia tertidur selama tujuh tahun, wajahnya masih begitu imut layaknya ia seumuran Lucy atau Lisanna. Dan Ever akan begitu membenci Elfman ketika mengatainya bodoh, atau sejenisnya.

Otaknya betul-betul pusing bila membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Bahkan hanya melihat Elfman saja ia sudah naik darah.

Masih terbayang di benaknya saat Erza―wanita berambut merah tua itu menceritakan bagaimana Mirajane membayangkan bagaimana seandainya ia dan Elfman punya anak―bahkan ia sendiri tidak berani membayangkan bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi―ralat, ia buru-buru meralat, bukan tidak berani, melainkan tidak pernah mau. Saat itu Mira membayangkan bagaimana wajah anak Elfman dan dirinya bila mereka sudah menikah.

Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah begitu frustasi, bagaimana otaknya tidak frustasi bila membayangkan―anak bayi berkulit kecokelatan, wajah menyeramkan, rambut jabrik berwarna putih, terkesan lebih tua bertahun-tahun dari usia aslinya sebagai seorang bayi, dan―berkacamata seperti dirinya. Mungkin bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ia akan berekspresi sama seperti Mira saat itu, menutup wajahnya ketakutan, tepatnya bergidik ngeri.

Dan lihatlah. Kini lelaki _Beast Soul_ itu mendekat ke arahnya. Ya, ya, terserahlah. Toh ia juga tidak begitu menutup privasinya pada Elfman. Ever hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan menyiram bunga-bunganya.

"Kau sedang apa, Ever? Mengurus bunga-bunga, tukang kebun?"

Nah. Dengar bukan, lelaki itu yang terlebih dahulu mengajaknya berperang. Mungkin ia tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa. Ever hanya bisa berteriak tidak tahan, "aku bukan tukang kebun, Bodoh!"

"Jangan bilang aku bodoh, Ever! Suara cerewetmu itu begitu berisik di telingaku!"

"Aku tidak cerewet!"

Bila sudah berdebat dengan Elfman, Ever sendiri sebenarnya malas untuk melanjutkan, mulutnya sudah begitu lelah berdebat dengan Elfman yang begitu sensitif dan keras kepala. Ever tahu benar kekeras kepalaan Elfman, contohnya seperti saat Elfman yang sudah kewalahan menghadapinya saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, namun lelaki itu tidak langsung menyerah. Ia begitu keras kepala. Ever beralih menyiram bunga matahari di hadapannya.

"Kau sendiri, sejak tadi bersiul-siul dan mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk _guild_! Sedang apa kau disana?" Ever berkacak pinggang, menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku sedang mencari udara segar."

"Dan untuk mencari udara segar, kenapa kau merasa perlu untuk berkeliaran di depan pintu masuk? Aku merasa muak memperhatikan kelakuanmu yang berlagak keren dengan siulan bodohmu itu!"

Wajah Elfman berubah menjadi kaku. "Eh? Jadi sejak tadi kau memperhatikanku?"

"Ya―eh, hah? Apa kau bilang barusan?"

Hening. Ever butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa mencerna maksud Elfman―sial, lelaki itu tahu. Ever sedikit melirik ke arah Elfman, lelaki itu malah menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas sinar matahari yang menaunginya. "Yah, kebetulan aku melihatmu dari sini. Kau tahu bukan, aku sedang menyiram bunga. Dan aku melihatmu dari sini, sedang bersiul-siul tidak jelas disana, dan aku hanya menoleh ke arahmu. Kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

Untunglah Ever masih bisa berdalih dengan cukup lancar, dan ia benar-benar bersyukur telah berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari situasi yang berbahaya seperti tadi, ia benar-benar tidak membayangkan bila ia―hanya seandainya―benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Elfman barusan dengan jawaban singkat, 'ya.' Entah apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Oh, begitu."

Sementara Elfman, lihatlah, lelaki itu terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan urusannya sendiri. Tangan berototnya menjalari bunga-bunga yang ditanam Ever. Ever hanya bisa berharap semoga saja tangan usil itu tidak mencabut beberapa kelopak bunga kesayangannya, atau mencabut daun dari tangkainya, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu kembali bersiul-siul tidak jelas sambil memegang beberapa tangkai bunga dandelion. Jari-jari besarnya menari-nari di atas kelopak bunga dandelion. Ever sedikit melirik ke arah Elfman dan lelaki itu agaknya menangkap lirikan mata tajamnya itu.

"Tenang saja, sebagai lelaki sejati aku tidak akan mencabut bunga-bungamu itu. Kau begitu suka bunga, 'kan?"

Sial, sekarang lelaki berwajah tua itu malah berlagak seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Mendadak lelaki itu bersikap begitu peduli. Ever kembali berlagak tidak peduli, ia pun kembali menyiangi rumput-rumput liar di sekitar bunga mawar merahnya. "Ya, ya, terserah padamu. Namun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila otot besarmu itu berani mencabut bunga-bungaku."

Elfman menarik napas panjang dengan kesal, "Aku tahu, Ever! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja percaya padaku?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Hening.

"Omong-omong soal bunga, kau tahu arti bahasa bunga, Elfman?"

"Bahasa bunga? Apa aku perlu mempelajari bahasa lain selain bahasa Jepang yang kugunakan sehari-hari?"

Evergreen mendesah. Betapa bodohnya lelaki ini.

"Yaaa. Sejenis bahasa yang memakai bunga sebagai perlambang untuk sebuah kiasan. Mengerti?" tanya Ever dan lelaki _Beast_ _Soul_ itu menggeleng dengan polosnya, seolah tidak mengerti.

Ever mengerling. "Misalnya, bunga anyelir. Artinya menunggu." Ia menunjuk bunga anyelir putih di ujung sana.

Ever melongokkan kepalanya lagi. "Ayame, iris. Artinya berita baik, atau cantik." Ia menunjuk bunga iris di sebelah bunga matahari.

Elfman memegang setangkai mawar yang mekar sempurna di hadapannya. "Kalau yang ini?"

Ever melirik sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Elfman langsung kikuk.

Ever langsung berkacak pinggang. "Kau bilang apa artinya mawar. Kubilang bahwa artinya mawar adalah aku selalu mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga."

Ever menoleh, berharap bahwa telinganya salah dengar. Ia menatap Elfman yang sedang bersiul, memainkan jemari tangan besarnya di atas mawar itu. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, ulangi lagi? Kumohon!"

"Aku juga, Ever!"

Mata Ever membelalak, tidak sanggup menahan rasa bahagia yang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia menatap Elfman yang kini menatapnya serius, dan tiba-tiba satu buah bayangan mengganggunya, Bickslow.

"Ehm, ehm... Kupikir aku salah dengar... Ternyata tidak, ya..."

Elfman dan Ever saling berpandangan begitu mendengar kata-kata Bickslow tadi, dan langsung berteriak tidak tahan, "Kami tidak seperti itu!"

Yah, setidaknya kedua perasaan yang bersemi itu telah tersampaikan, bukan?

.

.

_Saya ga tau lagi semenjak dapet ide bikin fic ini, pokoknya mirip banget sama cerita saya... hahaha. Btw, lagi suka banget couple ini nih, Ever-Elfman. _


End file.
